<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Think of a Dream by ArcadeYouthUnknown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903832">When You Think of a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeYouthUnknown/pseuds/ArcadeYouthUnknown'>ArcadeYouthUnknown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, F/M, Introspection, Not Beta Read, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeYouthUnknown/pseuds/ArcadeYouthUnknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was impossible. Parallel worlds were sealed off. He kept trying to tell himself that. It's impossible, and nevermind that, it's dangerous. There is no traveling between worlds without risking everything.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Think of a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More meta because thats all I do! Set at the end of Turn Left</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, you are. You're brilliant."</p>
<p>Donna was never one to accept just how amazing she was. Even after she saved his life numerous times, even after she had an entire universe created around her. She was always convinced that she wasn't anything special. The Doctor hoped that someday she would come to accept just how fantastic she really was.</p>
<p>"She said that."</p>
<p>Donna's voice brought him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Who did?"</p>
<p>"That woman... I can't remember."</p>
<p>The Doctor pushed away the thoughts of <i>that woman</i> being the one woman he'd thought about every day for years. It was impossible.</p>
<p>"Well, she never existed now."</p>
<p>"No, but she said the stars... She said the stars are going out."</p>
<p>Well that settled it. Something that was happening solely in Donna's parallel world. Something that didn't matter anymore. He wanted to break it to her gently. That world may have only existed for mere minutes, but to Donna that world was her whole life for years.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that world's gone."</p>
<p>"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming, even here."</p>
<p><i>Every world.</i> Who did he know that could have that kind of knowledge about what was happening in parallel universes? His vision flashed of a girl with a huge, dazzling smile and blonde hair. No. It was impossible. Even still, he found himself asking.</p>
<p>"Who was she?"</p>
<p>It was impossible. Parallel worlds were sealed off. He kept trying to tell himself that. It's impossible, and nevermind that, it's <i>dangerous.</i> There is no traveling between worlds without risking everything.</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>He tried again. Putting it in simpler terms that would mean nothing to Donna, but everything to him.</p>
<p>"What did she look like?"</p>
<p>It was impossible. There was no point in trying. But for some reason, he needed to know. The thought of someone being able to cross between universes meant that his world and every world was in need of saving. But beyond that… <i>Rose.</i> He bit back the thought as soon as he had it. It was impossible. </p>
<p>"She was blonde."</p>
<p>The images flashed in his mind again. Her golden hair illuminated in the sunlight. His heart ached. For the first time, he dared to hope. But hope was a scary thing to have. Hope meant hoping for the walls of the universe to be breaking down. How selfish was that? But still, he had to know.</p>
<p>"What was her name?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>He was growing desperate now. He had to know. He was struggling to keep his voice level - the fear, the terror, the <i>hope</i> - it was all fighting its way toward the surface.</p>
<p>"Donna, what was her name?"</p>
<p>"But she told me to warn you. She said... two words."</p>
<p>Two words flashed into The Doctor's brain, two words that coincided so well with Rose Tyler. Two words that served as a message, as a warning. Images flashed freely in his head now, no barrier to hold them back. The cybermen in Torchwood, the last time the walls were breaking down. Rose in agony as she was pulled towards the void. He could faintly hear her screams. Her face as she stood on Bad Wolf Bay and told him that she loved him. A face he could never see again. </p>
<p>The Doctor fully lost the grip on his voice, his words wavering as he struggled to speak. </p>
<p>"What two words? What were they? What did she say?"</p>
<p>It was impossible. She was trapped there. Parallel worlds were <i>sealed off.</i> But still.. if she came back….</p>
<p>That would mean the collapse of reality. </p>
<p>"Bad Wolf."</p>
<p>Horror. Dread. Excitement. His thoughts broke down, the only coherent voice echoing in his brain was Donna saying those words. <i>Bad Wolf.</i> Rose can access different universes, meaning the walls of the universes are breaking down. <i>Bad Wolf.</i>  Rose's universe runs ahead of his, meaning that whatever is happening already happened there, and she's coming back to try and stop it. <i>Bad Wolf.</i>  Rose is coming back.</p>
<p>The emotions swam around in his brain, ruminating as he worked though everything, piece by piece. The answer was obvious.</p>
<p><i>The universe is in danger.</i> Everything else would have to wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! Or if you have any other idea for metas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>